


You're The Nicest Thing

by littlemissmoxley



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: 90210 - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmoxley/pseuds/littlemissmoxley
Summary: 'When we met, what was the first thing you ever said to me?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written two years ago, during the BH90210 & Brian Austin Green obsession faze.

90210 was more than just a number, more than just an American postcode, it was my home now.  
California was definitely a far cry from Missouri and Australia and starting at a new school could not be anymore challenging. First day of school I had no idea whether I were a freshman or a sophomore. As I went to sign in and the lady asked me which grade, I stumbled and assumed sophomore, she said nothing and handed me my class schedule.

I wondered around the halls for the first fifteen minutes trying to find my first class of the day. When I found it, everyone stared at me.

'Kaydee, how nice of you to finally join us, please come in' the teacher told me and I nodded going to find a seat while everyone continued to look. The only vacant seat was next to a boy who was wearing a shirt two times his size and who played with his pencils as if they were drum sticks. As I placed my book bag down, he looked at me and gave me a small smile, which I returned. I sat in class for ten minutes as our teacher, Mr Harris, gave us a monologue on his tough up bringing and why he loved acting.

'Now that you all know a little more about me' he said 'I think it's best to know some of you and who better to start with than the new girl'.

All eyes fell on me once more.

'Kaydee, would you come up here please' 

'Okay' I stuttered as the boy next to me winked. All the eyes I felt seared into my back as Mr Harris handed the stage over.

I took a deep breath and then turned around to face everybody.

'Um..hi' I started, really smooth, 'I'm Kaydee and as you can probably tell I'm not from around here. I was born on the twenty eighth of May nineteen seventy five, in Liverpool hospital'  
I could hear the girl to my right whisper 'She must be British' yeah, she isn't so bright.

'In Sydney, Australia' I continued 'I lived there with my Mum up until a year ago, then we came to the United States. We lived in Missouri for a couple of months where I was home schooled' 

I rambled on for the next five minutes and the rest of class became a blur.  
When class had finished, everyone shuffled out while I was still sorting out my stuff. I thought I was alone until I heard another bag rustling. When I looked up the boy was standing in the door way, with his bag halfway down his arm, he pulled it back up and I couldn't help but smile at his nerdiness.

'I like your hair' he told me, obviously awestruck with my bright red locks. I said nothing as he made his way over to me. 'Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you' he said looking concerned.

'Oh, no of course not' I replied, pulling my bag over my shoulder. I smiled, holding out my hand. 'I'm..' But I was cut off.

'Kaydee, I know' the boy said, taking a firm grasp of my hand. 'I'm David Silver' he smiled 'and welcome to Beverly Hills'. Although he wore a shirt way too big him for him and his pants were only slightly baggy, I had taken an immediate liking to this boy.

\-----------------------------------  
'Kaydee, what are you doing?' 

I close my laptop in a haste as my boyfriend calls out to me and as I hear his footsteps. I quickly pack everything into the draw and swing around in my chair, just as he arrives at my door.

'What are you doing?' He asks again as he leans against my door frame, I ignore his question completely, but still answer him with a question.

'When we met, what was the first thing you ever said to me?' 

He sighed and slowly made his way over to me, smiling all the while, he then stood in front of me and I looked up at him.

'I like your hair' 

David then bent down to kiss my forehead, running a soft hand through it. When he pulled back I just looked at him.

'What are you up to?' He asks, suspicious. I stood to wrap my arms around him and snuggled into his chest, he smelt of musk and aftershave, I sighed. 'Just writing our story' I told him as he glanced down at me. 'Oh yeah, what part are you up to?' 'I only just started' I reply, pinching his cheek lightly, 'I've got four years of work to cover' I say going to swing back in my chair. I could feel his presence behind me as I pulled out the laptop. 'Remember our first kiss?' He bent down once again to kiss my temple as I cradled the laptop on my knees. \------------------------------------- The year was 1992, I had known David, Kelly, Steve, Donna, Dylan, Brenda, Andrea and Brandon for about two years now and up until this point David and I had always had a platonic relationship and then the annual school dance came along. (The year before I had attended with a guy from my drama class) This year however was different. I remember just finishing my singing lesson when the bell for lunch had rung and David was doing his radio show at the time. I walked across the hall and waved at him through the glass, he had just finished when he waved back and took his head phones off, he motioned for me to come in. 'Hi David' I spoke, clutching my books to my chest. 'Hey Kay' he smiled, swinging around in his chair. That's all we said and we kind of stood in an awkward silence. 'So, where are you off to now?' He asked me, smoothing out his hair. 'Um...lunch' I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'Oh, right, well' David stammered, standing. 'I want to ask you something' he said running a hand over his scalp. 'Sure what is it?' 'Um well, you know how the school dance is coming up...' I had never seen so much sweat on someone's forehead before, I took a step forward to be closer to him and I nodded. David only sucked in for air. 'Kay, I thought rather than go alone, that you'd like to go with me'. I said nothing as I was taking it all in. 'So, um, Kaydee Reign, will you go to the dance with me?' I couldn't breathe, no one had ever asked me anywhere. 'As friends..' He added quickly holding up his hands. 'Of course' ......... When the night of the dance arrived I couldn't stop shaking; even though we were going as just friends, I wanted everything to run smoothly. I paced back and forth in my room as the clocked ticked over. 'Kaydee, David's here!' My mother called from down stairs. 'Tell him I'm not ready yet!' I bellowed back, but instead of a reply all I could here was.. 'Come on in David'. I cursed to myself, checking the mirror one last time. My dress was a lime green colour, with white lacing up the top, it hugged me tight but I could still breathe. When I descended down the stairs all I could see was David in a suit and green bowtie (which was totally unplanned) I could feel the blush in my cheeks as I reached him. 'You look lovely' he told me as he leant in to kiss my cheek. My mother finally got a good photo of us and we could finally leave. David offered his arm to me and we were out the door. David acted very gentlemanly as we arrived at the dance, he even opened the car door for me. 'Ma'lady' he joked and I couldn't help but laugh. We walked arm and arm up the stairs and through the double doors, the music had been blasting and yet everyone looked at us. 'Would you like some punch?' He asked me, I nodded as we moved closer to the dance floor. Throughout the night I had to keep telling people that we were "just friends" but I still heard the whispers. 'I have no idea what she sees in him' 'She came with David Silver of all people' I just brushed it off. David and I had slow danced for a bit, til 'You Spin Me Right Round' came on and spun me he did. He was known as the best dancer in West Beverly, but I couldn't help but laugh while he shook his tail feather and as I wiggled my hips, he spun me once more before landing on his knees in front of me and smiled. I dont know why, but once the song had finished I pulled him up, looked him dead in the eye and kissed him full on the mouth, he responded and wrapped his arms around me. Our friendship was definitely over. \------------------------------------- 'How does our story end?' He asks me as he strokes my hair. 'We'll just have to wait and see'


End file.
